


Outside-in

by exbex



Series: Ray/Ray wingfic [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel to "Iridescent"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outside-in

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "Iridescent"

Ray keeps his eyes fixed on Kowalski’s back during the entire climb to Kowalski’s apartment. There’s no hint of his papery thin wings beneath the fabric of his t-shirt, pulled tight over taut muscle. Ray’s eyeing, hoping for some sign of movement, whether wing or shoulder-blade, and his own pants tighten in turn.

He hasn’t been this horny since he was a teenager. Get a grip, he tells himself, but then scoffs at the thought.

Kowalski makes like he’s going to swing open the fridge door for a beer, but Ray pushes him against the counter instead, mouthing his neck and pushing the tee up and over Kowalski’s arms and letting it fall to the floor, pulling Kowalski flush against him, running his hands up under the silky film. His fingers find taut muscle and strange, pliable strings of something cordlike spreading beneath Kowalski’s skin, out from where the wings attach to the middle of his back.

“What is it?” Ray murmurs in Kowalski’s ear. “I mean, what’s it made of?”

“Don’t know,” Kowalski mutters. “Nobody’s ever had the chance to cut me open and find out.”

His words conjure an image in Ray’s mind of Kowalski tied to a lab table, surrounded by people in white coats with scalpels in hand. It sends hot rage coursing through Ray, and he growls at the thought of anyone hurting his Kowalski.

Ray hasn’t been this emotional since he was a teenager. Get a grip, he tells himself, but then sneers at the thought.

Ray presses his fingers into the pattern, and Kowalski gasps and cants his hips against Ray, whimpering and burying his own fingers in the shorn hair of Ray’s scalp. Fascinated, Ray experiments; alternately applying and releasing pressure until it’s unbearable for both of them, and he removes one hand to fumble with their zippers, pulling both of them free so that they can rut against each other.

Ray is so far gone that he doesn’t know who comes first, but his remaining hand feels the movement beneath the skin of Kowalski’s back, the way it slows and then stops.

His own legs feel a little wobbly, exacerbated when he notices Kowalski’s intent look. The man looks like something out of a strange erotic fantasy, shirtless and wiry, spiked hair wilting just slightly, pants open and ethereal wings spreading slowly out from his back.

“You…” Kowalski’s voice chokes, and he pulls Ray in by his tie, kissing him as if there’s some kind of answer in Ray’s mouth, on his lips. When he finally ceases and rests his forehead on Ray’s shoulder, Ray slowly runs a hand up one bare arm and slides his fingers in Kowalski’s hair. “I what?” he asks softly, sensing that Kowalski needs permission to finish.

But Kowalski just gives a little shrug of his shoulders. “Nothing,” he murmurs against Ray’s shirt, but he gives a little flutter of his wings and Ray figures that’s enough of an answer for him. He gently pushes Kowalski away so that they can tuck themselves back in, and when he opens the refrigerator and pulls out a beer, he must look comically serious, because Kowalski bursts out laughing. He accepts it, however, and as Ray watches Kowalski take a long, slow, ridiculously sensual swig, he realizes that he’s hopelessly, absurdly, foolishly, in love. But as this has never stopped him before, he lets himself be swept up completely.


End file.
